Live,Laugh,Love
by AngelofDarkness415
Summary: Amethyst doesnt know where she belongs. Shes in a pack crushing on the Alpha. And when things just start to go right it all goes wrong. Twists everywhere! i know its not like Mercy, which i luv but its AMAZING!
1. Chapter 1

We ran into the woods, each of us shifting as we ran. In 5 minutes we're running in our wolf –selves. All anybody can see is a blur of colors. We would come here, to forest in the backyard of our alpha, Seth, every night if we were able to. We call ourselves shifters, but the first word that comes to your mind is werewolf. But we still like to be treated like humans. Too us our wolf doesn't control us, we control ourselves. As we ran-Seth in front- we talked to each other in our minds. That's just one of the things we're capable of. We feel the wind in our fur, the dampness of the grass because of the recent showers, the smell of pine trees, and hear the animals running away from us. This is what our lives used to be like before that horrible day. The day when our world was turned upside down. The day we were discovered by humans….

"Hey. Helloooo? Anybody in there?" Victoria said snapping her fingers in front of my face. Coming to my senses, I blinked twice and looked at her. She's also a member of the Desert Night pack. She was about my height, 5'5, and had brown hair that framed her face. She used to wear glasses, but ditched those for contacts in the 5th grade. And she was one of my best-friends. Her wolf was stunning as well. Her fur was a deep gray all over, no other color. All though it wasn't common, any human would think she's just a normal wolf, only bigger. She and her mate, Theo, were two of a kind. Each with gray fur but Theo was taller and had white to his fur. He had just joined our pack about 3 months ago. But it was love at first sight for them. That's how it basically works for us. We don't choose it, it just happens. But the 2 always end up together forever, the way it's supposed to be. But unfortunately, it hasn't happened to me yet. But when I ask what it's like I always get the same answer. It is like being punched in the gut when you first lay eyes on them. Then you feel sick or scared whenever you're apart. "Are you ok? You look sick or something."

Snapping back I said "Ugh? Um, ya I'm fine." " Really cause…." She said pointing to a guy sitting at the long cafeteria table in front of us with a perfectly manicured finger. His name was Seth Grigori. He had spiky hair all around. And no, not like giant spikes, just short spiky hair. He has dark brown eyes, like mine, tall, about 5'6 or 7, was one of the coolest people in the entire 11th grade, and he was smoking hot,. But more importantly, he is leader of the Desert Night pack. Which means he was my Alpha. Scary I know.

"I was not starring at him!" sounding a little embarrassed.

"Ya right, you were totally checking him out again!" sounding not at all surprised. "Amethyst, come on I'm one of your best-friends you have to tell me! Please?" You could never really say no to her. She just had that charm to her."Alright, I was looking at him!" What's the big deal anyway?"

"What's the big deal? If you haven´t noticed lately, he hangs out with different people and you two only talk in civics. Ya! Perfect couple." Sighing, she pulled me closer so that are friends wouldn't hear and said, "And he's kinda the alpha. You know the guy who's the boss of us."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that." saying as we separated. "I wonder what he´s talking about?" Alexis, my second best-friend said taking the only seat left available - Which just happened to be next to Gabriel. As she bit into her sandwich, she nodded toward him. She was shorter than us, about 5'0. But she is a lot of fun to be around. She had long black hair with a red strip on the front part of her hair surrounding her face. She tried copying my hair. It was naturally brown, but the ends about half way up are red. She was also part of the pack, but had a lower status. Her fur was a red-orange, and was stunning. Together she and her mate, Gabriel, were a sight to behold. Sometimes I think the mate thing worked by fur color. It was weird. Together, we were the best of friends, and the Desert night packs only females. Female werewolves aren't that common. We are created not born.

"Well, shut up and listen. That's why we were given super hearing!" she said while putting a finger over her mouth. So through the noise of the rest of the cafeteria, we zeroed in on them and listened. We heard them talking about the subject of Twilight." Yeah, I know right. My girlfriend started screaming when Robert Pattison came on the screen. Almost blow my eardrums out. I tell you, these movies shouldn't be seen by people with super hearing. It's just painful!" said Michel, another member of the pack, he was currently dating an outsider. Her name was Darcy. And she was really nice. Next to him sat Connor, he was a really good friend to us. "Hey at least you had someone that wanted you there, and doesn't embarrass you. I had to go with my sister. Do you know how hard it is to explain why you keep covering your ears and your eyes keep turning gold?" Since were in the 10th grade and thought we could handle ourselves, are families didn't know. Either Seth says no or we just don't have the heart or guts to tell them. I was one of them. Then the guy that I wanted to hear said "She's not a little kid anymore. She's old enough to understand what you are. You should tell her the truth."

"I can't! We love each other like crazy, but Miley's just not ready to handle the fact that her big brother turns into a wolf!" He sounded like his wolf was near the surface, but had love in his voice when he said her name. When we looked we could see his eyes start to change to an amber color. Then we saw Seth close his eyes and a wave of calmness hit us. Thank God only the pack could feel anything the Alpha or another wolf sends off. We turned to stare at him at his seat and he gave us a casual nod. Then, he did the unbelievable, he looked directly at me – into my dark brown eyes- and a smile crossed his face. I wanted to keep staring, but my wolf said to look away. It's the whole Dominance thing. All though I was high ranked in the pack, I still couldn't challenge him. So I dropped my gaze to my macaroni.

"What was that all about?" said Gabriel to from next to Alexis.

"Connor was getting a little out of control. Seth brought up the 'Tell your sister or I will' thing again. Guess he was just calming him down."

"I know what he's going through. My sister didn't take it so good." Gabriel had a twin sister who was with him the day he was Changed. A couple months later he couldn't take lying to her anymore, so he told her. She's my friend and goes to our school, but she wouldn't talk to us for weeks, till Seth talked to her that is. After that, she seemed way more happy afterward. Now, she hangs out with everybody from the pack. We have our guesses on what he said to her, but we don't ask.

"You know he loves her. But in my opinion, I think she's still not ready to handle the truth. And with him, comes the entire pack. I just think she not ready. She's like my brother. I don't even come close to telling him the slightest thing about us." My younger brother, Daniel, was 14, but tall for his age. He was the best brother you could ask for. He helped me out with anything. But I never had the heart to tell him that I was a Shifter. He's been obsessed with werewolves ever since I can imagine. But I don't think I can tell him any time soon.

"Your brother is obsessed with the supernatural. Especially with werewolves, so I really don't see the harm in it. But that's just my opinion." said Alexis

"Well, I agree with you!" said Gabriel

"Awww baby!"

Then they started kissing. When I said, "Hello, no mate, remember. And it's grossing me out right now."

"Don't be jealous, maybe 'you know who' will change his mind" said Victoria laughing.

"Lunch is over. Let's go, everybody out!" Yelled the supervisor of lunch. And with that we all walked to 4th period together.

We were about half way there when a hand touch my shoulder. Then a familiar scent flooded my nose. Seth. "You know you can't sneak up on me. I could smell you a mile away." Out of the pack I had the best senses. We really don't know why, but my senses could be twice as good as anybody else's when I wanted it to. But it wasn't always the best thing to have at times.

Smiling I turned to face him, hoping that my hair smacked him. With an even bigger smile than mine he said "I wasn't trying. I'm just naturally sneaky." Noticing our friends starring I shifted my gaze to the floor and said "So what do you want?"

"Um, you guys good with going running tonight?" looking at each of us then settling his gaze on me.

"Um, yeah , sure sounds great." I said sounding a little shy. "You guys OK with it?" turning my gaze to them.

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"I need to clear my head anyway."

"Don't need to ask me twice!"

Then with a smile he said "Hey, why don't I walk you to your class. It's the least I can do."

With a confused look I asked him "For what?" Then he said something that almost made me faint, and made my friends mouths drop to the floor. "For saying yes, to a date with me at The Dot before we run."

Stunned I asked in a creaky voice "Are you asking me out?"

"Ya, I guess I am. So what do you say?" Trying to get my mind straight I let my wolf take over.

"I would love to." Noticing I wasn't in control he asked "Is that you or your wolf talking, cause your eyes are turning golden."

"Huh? Oh, um, no I'm fine." Closing my eyes I concentrated on regaining control. When I opened my eyes he said "That's better. So about this afternoon…?"

Smiling I said "Absolutely! I would love that." Smiling even bigger than I have ever seen him before, he said "It's a date then. I'll drive you there, then to my house. That sound OK?"

"Ya that sounds great! But, uhm, what about my car?" I drove a dark blue 2011 Ford Mustang Convertible. It was an early birthday present. I was saving all my paychecks and tips from the restaurant to get a costume paint job. I just plan on adding a design of wolfs running under a full moon. You can guess why I want it.

Another member of the pack named Devon, stepped in the middle of us with a grin on his face saying "I won't mind driving it to Seth's house for you." Cocking my head to the side I said "You still eyeing by baby."

"Duh, your car is like the best! Oh come on, please? Lend it to a friend." He was my friend, but I still didn't trust him. Then again, I have a date with the Alpha of the Desert Night Pack, so how could him, doing something stupid with my car bring me down?

"OK. What the Hell! Here you go" I said throwing the car keys to him.

Jumping up and down he ran for his class yelling a thank you over his shoulder.

"I don't want to see even the tiniest scratch on it!" Shaking my head I turned back to Seth.

"So can I take your book bag?"

"Um, sure! Here you go" after getting my book bag on to his other shoulder, with a gesture of his hand we walked together to my 4th period class. And every step I took next to him, I felt my heart jump out of my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered 5th period civics, I wasn't expecting Seth to be seating in my seat. So I couldn't help but smile at that. When I walked up, before I could say hi, his voice echoed in my head. That was something we were able to do also. But we couldn't read each other mind unless we allow them. But we could send them. It's like talking in your head. But only Pack can do it.

You change your mind about tonight?

Why would you ask that?

He shrugged, and stood. He started walking toward his seat across from me, and again my heart jumped out of my chest. I took a deep breath and smiled as he sat and turned to look at me. He was about to say something when Mr. Mitchell walked into the room. "Take your seats everybody. Turn around Mr. Grigori." I could feel the tension in his wolf. Although we didn't mind the constant commands, our wolves hated it. In their minds the command was a show of a challenge, so their first thought is to show dominance.

I saw him close his eyes but didn't open them for a long time. My first thought was that he was having trouble gaining control, so I snuck into his mind. (You'll understand why she's able to do that later). There all I saw was me. Different moments of me, in different places, filling his mind. When I first joined the pack, scared and helpless. Years later when I fought my way to the top, the night when I defended my friend from a bear while in the woods, me laughing and talking to my friends at lunch, sitting at our usual table, me changing into my wolf form in the woods. Me catching up to him then us running side by side for miles and miles. His fur was pure white. In the night he stood out more than anybody. But I blended into the night perfectly. My fur was midnight black that looked like it had shades of dark purple in the sunlight. The only exception is that the tip of my tail is white and my right paw as well.

Slipping back out, I stared at him trying to figure out why he was watching those pictures, those moments. Then he sent a silent thought into my mind.

You saw?

All of it. Why? Why do you have all those pictures of me?

We haven't even had our first date yet. If I tell you, you'll freak.

I'm freaking right now! Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. So where are we going to run?

It's new territory, You'll love it. I found it when I was scouting one day. Never thought I should share it until now.

Your showing it now because of me?

Yeah, because of you.

"Ms. Petrova, Please answer the question." His voice broke up the conversation, and my wolf and I hadn't liked that very much. I could feel the growl forming in my throat, but all of a sudden a wave of calmness hit me. Then, Seth answered the question for me. I hadn't known he was even listening. Then when Mr. Mitchell turned around to walk back he turned to my desk and said "Thank me later." then with a grin went back to listening to the teacher's speech.

The rest of the day went by in a blast. I was thinking about my date with Seth after school. Freaking out more than being excited. How much did he know? Why the sudden change in behavior? Does it really show that much that I like him?

Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated. Daydreaming about running through the forest with him helped pass the time as well, so when the bell rang I was shaken into reality. As I walked out I almost bumped into a smiling Seth. "Hey, how was art?" He was asking me about art. Wow how original

"It was fine. Got yelled at for day-dreaming, conduct dropped to a D., blah blah blah. The usual I guess." I wasn't the best student. But I couldn't help it. I had a lot of friends in art, so I talk non-stop. And I daydream a lot since I know most of the stuff. (Also understand why she knows it more than anyone later). Not my fault.

"So you ready to go? My cars in the garage" So with a nod of his head we walked together to the parking lot. It really wasn't far so we just kept quiet until we got. And all the way there everybody was glancing toward us. Christ! Can't they just mind their damn business? It's so stupid! What, I can't get a guy like him? Whatever!

When we finally got to the garage I could easily locate it. His car is a freaking huge Black Hummer. His parents were damn rich. I've been in his car before, but every time I see it, it takes my breath away. It actually makes my car look like a worn out Wagon. He walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. Giving him a slight nod, I stepped into the huge seat. The radio I knew was costume made. It had to have had more than 50 buttons. It made my head spin just t trying to the urn the volume up or down. Looking at Seth climbing into the driver's seat, I smiled at him. He had the grace of a wolf, but the fierceness of an Alpha. It was beautiful, but scary. He was lethal. All of us are, but he had the entire pack to back him up.

"You really smile a lot, don't you?"

"It's just. I really don't get how nobody ever figured you out. You have unnatural grace and unnatural fierceness. You just aren't human at all."

"I guess I'm just good at hiding. But you on the other hand, are a totally different story." Sighing he continues. "Growling at the teacher? Yes, that's what every human does every once in a while." Then he smiled at me and started laughing.

"What? I got angry it's totally not my fault. It was the wolf. All though I would enjoy ripping him to shreds for giving me that C on my essay."

"That would mean I would have to kill you, killing without a cause is illegal." "Now we wouldn't want that to happen to you now would we?"

"No! So can we go now, or are we going to sit here for the rest of the day?"

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"Just drive or I'm walking." Smiling he put the gear in drive and we took of. I forget people tend to look out at his car whenever he drives by. Thank God the windows are tinted as dark as they get. We stayed quiet for the drive. I stared out the window while he kept his eyes on the road. After a few minutes I tried to turn on the radio. But couldn't figure out how so I basically ended up looking like an idiot.

"Her let me show you" Seth said as he pressed a big green button on the left side. Then music started blasting out of the speakers. All of a sudden pain shot through my ears. Letting out a slight scream I covered my ears and bit my bottom lip. Seth seeing me in pain he turned it down all the way. When I turned to him, I thought I saw grief in his eyes. Then in a rush he said "I'm so sorry. I forgot you're not used to the high volume."

He was right. Even though I listened to my Itouch all the time, I never did well with radios.

"Are you OK?"

Breathing but still holding my ears I said "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not your fault you just left it on loud. Don't worry about it."

"Then why are you still holding your ears? And why are your eyes fully gold?"

"It's no big deal. And I didn't even know they turned. And your eyes are about turning right now to." Removing my hands from my ears, I pulled down the small mirror and looked at my reflection. I saw a girl with orange-yellow eyes, bangs with a strip of red and long curly hair colored half red and half brown. My ears were a little red but seemed to be dying down. That's why all our windows were tinted so dark. Incase we needed to shift or something else.

"I'm sorry maybe we should just go straight to my house. Wait for the rest of the pack."

"No! I'm. Fine. It's no big deal, I'll be just fine. Were going to have this no matter what! Got it?" And with the last sentence I looked him straight in the eyes. I wasn't going to back down now.

Smiling and turning his attention back to the road he said in a tone that sounding way opposite to the tone he was using before "No wonder you're dominant. You know I really didn't understand how you were able to pull yourself up to the top."

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy. I just got tired of being walked on my other members. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be dominate without a mate of high ranks."

"So you fought and beat every single on of them. Smart you know. I saw you training a lot in the gym, and running even faster and longer. I guess that worked for you."

"Yeah, I guess so. A fought a lot of my friends to be ranked where I am now, but it was worth it. I mean going from ranked 9th in a pack of 15 to ranked 4th, that's a lot and, good enough for me and my wolf."

"Yeah! Did I ever tell you your wolf intrigues me?"

"It does? Why, I mean it's sort of like everybody else's."

"Your wolf his midnight black, maybe even dark, dark purple. But your paw is white and the tip of your tail." We had finally made it to The Dot after about a 20 minute ride. The Dot was near his house, and also were the pack hangs out when we have down time. Oh, and I also work on weekends and Wednesdays here. It's a little restaurant, but the service is quick. As we sat down the waiter took our order and then I asked "So you're interested in my fur color. Well that's a compliment I've never heard." The waiter brought us our drinks and I took a sip of my Sprite. After saying that, he changed the subject saying never mind and we basically talked about school and our friends.

After about 2 hours talking and laughing it was finally 8 at night, and time to leave. When we got in the car we continued to talk about the same things. I know sounds boring right? But with him , it can never get boring. But when things about mates and the pack bonds came up, he would always look out of it. So I would drop it and ask another question. It took only about 10 minutes to get there. I've been to his house all the time to run so it was no shock to see the huge mansion gates unlocked. There I could see 2 motorcycles and about 4 cars including mine. Looking at my amazing car made me smile. Every member of the pack had a key to the Alphas house. In case anything happens to anyone, they will always have a safe place to stay.

As the gates opened he drove us around a circle with a stature of a mermaid shooting water out of her hands right in the middle. As he parked the car I took my stuff out of the back seat and unbuckled my seat belt. Once we were out of the car we walked together toward the house. His house was a sight to behold. The front door was 8 feet tall and was all clear glass. It had 4 pillars in front and was painted a pure white. His parents traveled a lot sometimes so he would be alone for months. That's the best thing. We could run and shift and nobody was there to see. His parents like everybody else's didn't know.

When we walked into the house we took a straight left near the spiral staircase to the TV room. There we saw most of the pack, except 2 of us. Walking in we could see that they have been waiting long because they had popcorn and were watching Resident Evil: Afterlife on the flat screen. As we walked in all eyes turned to us, and I could feel my cheeks start to get red. "Somebody has a girlfriend. So how did Seth screw up?" said Brett. He was ranked 3rd so he was watching his back incase I decided to challenge him. But he's my friend, and I have had enough.

"We just went to The Dot for a while. No big deal. And you better watch it or I just might have to beat the shit out you."

"You wouldn't dare. Something bad had to have happened or my name isn't Brett Donavin."

"Like I said before, everything went perfectly nothing bad happened. I loved it."

Looking at me with a shocked expression Sam said "Nothing happened? I almost blew your eardrums out."

Standing using unnatural speed Victoria ran toward me and said "What the Hell did you do to her?" Pushing her aside I said "He turned on the radio but he left it loud so it hurt my ears. I told you it was nothing."

"Ok. But if you ever hurt her on purpose, God help me I will hunt you down and hurt you 15 times worse. Understand?"

Looking a little scared for once he nodded and walked in front of the TV, Victoria and I took a seat near Alexis and Gabriel and listened to him give his speech.

"Tonight we run again like we always do. But tonight we will be exploring new territory. I have been to this territory, but only once so we must take precautions. That means stay alert and don't let your wolf take over much. Stick with your mate as much as you can and be prepared to run if it's necessary. If you have light fur, it would be wise to be near a person with darker fur. It will be at least a 30 minute walk." He spoke with such power in his voice. We had much power, so that all combined into him made him one of the most dominate alphas. And he was mine for the time being.

Then looking straight at me he said "Ame." Looking up to meet his eyes he continued "You have the darkest fur. For that reason you will be in front." My mouth dropped open at that. I really didn't want to be the one leading us into new territory. I took a deep breath so that my voice wouldn't come out shaky and said "I don't think I'm right for the job. Maybe Devon should, he's higher ranked." And he was. Devon seth's second in command and had dark brown hair that was hard to see. You really had to stare to see the brown him really good.

"Well, you have a good point. But as 4th in command and good with sneaking around- as I've learned from your record- and it's you that has the best senses, so you are the best person we've got to accomplish this job."

Seriously, how did he sound so smart and make sense here, but in school he acts like an idiot. And how did he know I have a record?

"I'm not dressed to sneak around." But in fact I kinda was. I was wearing all black. A top that only covered have of me. I had a good shape becomes of the running at night and dancing in the afternoon. I was wearing black baggy pants that stopped at my ankles, converse with skulls on them and a half black jacket. You could say I was on the Goth side.

"You are going to be in black fur and what the Hell does that have to do with anything?" he said with a smug look in his eyes.

"Fine, just tell me what I have to do."

"Ok, I'll lead the pack to the clearing. Once were about a mile in front you take over followed by me and the 3 other most dominates. That means if you have a mate she sticks with you the entire time. Watch out for each other. Once were there. We split up and search for anything that could cause a threat. We will communicate with each other in our minds so have them open. Once we search and I give the signal everything is safe. You can run, hunt, or play around whatever you wish."

Standing Mike- the youngest of us all- with eagerness in his eyes and voice said "Well now that that's settled, let's go already." So with that everybody made their way to the back yard where the forest started and stood in a horizontal line along the porch. With Sam in the middle followed by me to his right Devon to his left and Brett to my right we stared at the trees. Usually it would be me second to his left because I was 4th dominate. The Alpha was 1st like you already know. Seth breathed in and as he it let out, the second he was finished he ran full speed into the woods. We ran faster than any human could go. We also had super strength.

As soon as he got about halfway there, everyone started to go. At my count I was the fifth one to go. We ran into the forest ducking under branches and jumping over roots. My wolf wanted out, to take control as it always did but I knew better. Mike was the first one to shift. He jumped in to the air, then doing a spiral his body started to glow and an orange like mist surrounded him. When he dropped to the ground he was a beautiful light blond colored wolf. Next were Victoria and Theo. Together they jumped at the same time. They looked almost the same but not quite. You could still them apart. Watching everyone change, I forgot about Seth. So I rushed forward and spotted him about 20 feet in front. Using all the speed I had I rushed forward and caught up to him.

"I was waiting for you." Seth said as I came up next to him

"Whatever, let's just do this." I said with a little laugh in my voice.

"Your call." he said as he used a root to push himself off the ground. Following his lead I also jumped, at the same time our bodies started to glow. A red mist surrounding him, but a blue mist surrounded me. I felt free and wild. My hearing got better and my sight was more accurate. At that moment I let my wolf take over but not too much. Dropping to the ground I landed perfectly so I could continue running. Looking next to me I saw the most beautiful white wolf in the world. Seth was a pure white wolf. It was so bright compared to my dark fur. The color reminded me of my white marks. Then I heard his voice in my head.

Ok everybody stop and regroup.

I stopped right next to him and sat down on my hind legs. Next to me came Brett and on the other Alexis.

Alright, we go in a line according to dominance. Ame since you're the one that has to lead us into new territory you're going to be next to me. I'll guide you until were a mile away. Be alert and use your senses. If you sense any trouble don't hesitate to say something. And that's goes for everybody. Understand?

And with that everybody howled in agreement and we started the run. Sam leading and me right behind him we walked in a straight line. In order it was supposed to be Seth, Devon, Brett, me, Connor, Michael, Theo, Victoria, JT, Claire, Gabriel, Alexis, Mike. I hated that I had to lead. I really didn't feel like taking responsibility for the pack. All I have to do is lead them a mile in then, I can get on with the rest off the night. Not wanting to thing about it, I thought about the steps I was supposed to do for the competition we were entering. I was in a crew named Wolfsbane Outlet. I was in a group of 8 people doing stunts nobody had ever though off. There was even a 10 year old in the group. But they were all humans so I couldn't do my tricks perfectly all the time. I had to mess up or fall sometimes, and trust me it's worse when you have to stage it. When I was finished with that, I went on to thinking about what the hell I'm going to eat for dinner. I was pretty sure Daniel didn't make anything and my parents are out walking again. Then I remembered that I told him to order anything he wanted. But I remembered the last time I let him do that he stole my credit card and had a party. It cost me 150 dollars!

Shit! That little rat is going to clean me out again!

What?

The packs thoughts echoed in my head.

Oops! Sorry, accident.

Amethyst, what do you mean by a rat is going to clean you out?

Seth asked with a little laugh in is voice.

My credit card is in my purse at home.

So?

Daniel is there to.

Well then, you're screwed.

The entire pack laughed at that one.

Go head, laugh it up. Rolling my wolf eyes I started walking ahead of Seth.

Why the rush? We're almost there you know.

I want to get this over with before I go broke again. And didn't you want me to lead? Ok why do I smell fish? And hear a river?

Realizing what that meant, I stopped immediately and turned to look a Seth.

You never said anything about crossing a river.

I didn't think it would be that big of a deal.

Getting even more upset I shifted back into human form and started to walk back to the house. It was a good thing when we shifted back we were still fully dressed.

Feeling someone else shift I hesitated but continued to walk. I was so pissed that he didn't tell me about the river. I had a horrible experience in a river once. Not just me, but someone else I knew. I refused to go near another river ever since. And out off all people, he knew why.

"Amethyst! Amethyst could you wait up?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I didn't mean to get you upset." "I'm sorry. I forgot that you hate rivers I'm sorry."

"How the Hell could you forget that I hate even the word. How could you forget that I almost died in a river? How could you forget that the guy I loved died in a river? How could you forget that you killed him?"

"Amethyst, I'm so sorry."

"You know what. Go to your new territory; go have fun for all a care." "And while you're at it, go to Hell too!"

Looking at him I saw sadness. I saw shock and for some reason fear. Shaking my head I turned to walk away when I caught a scent. I scent it thought I would never smell again. But before I could do anything there was a sharp prick in my neck and I started to feel sleepy and dizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth...

What she said hit me in the gut so hard I thought I would fall to the ground. She looked me straight in the eyes then turned. But as she went to take a step she stopped. All I heard was a gasp from her when her hand flew to her neck. With that motion she whispered my name and started to fall to the ground. But before she could hit the dirt I caught her in my arms. I could see a little puncture wound in her neck. And with that I could smell the chemicals used to knock her unconscious and a scent that was familiar but I couldn't place it. Looking at her, I could see she was way out of it. Lifting her into my arms I looked straight into the bushes. I lifted my head and inhaled only to smell the scent of humans. Gone though, they must have taken off. But one I could have sworn I smelled before. Turning back to the rest of the pack with hast, I barked an order for them to shift back.

Soon all of them were in human form Devon and Alexis came to my side.

"Devon, hold her." Taking her from me, he held her looking paler than I have ever seen him before. Two more of the pack came to her side.

"Set her on the ground."

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" asked one of her best-friends Alexis.

"Look at her neck." doing so she let out a gasp and covered her mouth.

"Someone knew we were here."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking like she wanted to run away and never come back.

"We'll talk about it when we get back. Right now we need to get her out of here."

"I'll run her back to your house. Maybe you should see if the humans got far."

"Devon's right. You and Connor go. The rest of us will scout the area." I started to turn back to the pack but decided to wish them luck. "Good luck, we'll meet you guys back at my house in 30. Be careful."

Nodding they turned and started running toward the house. Watching them take her away from me was hard. And my wolf didn't like it any better, but I knew she would be safe. It wasn't a far run. And at their speed they would be there in at least 15 minutes. Turning toward the rest of the pack I could see they were worried. Not only for Amethyst, but for themselves.

"Seth, we should start looking." Said Gabriel

"Yeah, ok. Scout the area in human form. Just go about a mile from the houses perimeter. No more than that. If you see them don't attack. Just alert the others"

As a hint to leave I took Mike by the arm and started walking toward the house. Some grabbed a partner and some went alone, but we all found our way into different areas in the forest. But all I could think about was Ame. I smelled something that was coming out of the wound. It smelled like blood, but not her blood. But I needed to focus. So I put an image of her in my head like I did in 5th period and let it go. I felt a little better, but I was still concerned. Then Mike started chatting and my head started filling with is words instead of concern.


	4. Chapter 4

Devon…..

Connor and I ran as fast as we could to Seth's house. I held Ame unconscious in my hands. She was starting to become pale and cold and that worried us. We were about a quarter of a mile there when we heard rustling in the bushes. Stopping dead in our tracks we looked around and smelled the air. All we could smell was trees. But then there was a faint scent of chemicals. We could hear a gun being loaded but it wasn't a regular bullet gun. It was a tranquilizer dart gun. We looked at each other and then Connor said "We gotta get out the Hell out of here. Go! Start running!" He wasn't more dominant then myself but I listened anyway. So I took off with incredible speed. I didn't hear Connor's footsteps until about a minute later. When he finally caught up to me, we ran the rest of the way there in silence. About 2 minutes later we were there. Connor opened the door for me and I ran in. Going into the living room I set her on the giant couch. She was starting to tremble.

"What's happening to her?" Connor asked from next to me.

"I don't know. She's trembling, go get her a blanket!" He left to go up the stairs and I could hear him going up and opening and closing a door, probably the closet. Racing back down the stairs with a blue blanket he gently pulled it over her and moved a piece of hair from her face. Then he dabbed her forehead with a towel he must have brought down has well. Kneeling on the floor next to her I took one of her hands that were above the blanket and held it tight. She was one of my best friends, and a strong member of the pack. Seeing her like this hurt my heart and I wanted to destroy the monster that this to her. But I've never seen Connor care for anybody the way he did her. We were buds and we told each other everything. But the one thing I wish he never had told me was that he still had feelings for her. But I knew that if he didn't get over those there was going to be a fight with him and Seth one day. But she didn't know that he still loved her. When they broke up he did well at hiding his feelings from everyone.

"Devon! " Connor yelled with both concern and happiness in his voice. Looking up I noticed he was looking at Ame.

"What?" his eyes didn't leave her when he said "I think she's waking up."

"Jumping up I looked at her face. There weren't any movements, but then her eyes started blinking and her head moved. Looking at each other and smiling we looked back at her. Her eyes started blinking then she opened them. We could see her dark brown eyes that reminded me of Seth's. She looked around then focused on Connor. Then she started to sit up but stopped halfway there and bit her bottom lip. Connor jumped to her rescue and helped her all the way up into a sitting position.

"Are you OK?" Connor asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my back." She said with her weak voice.

"I'll go get you some water." He said. Then as he walked out he said in my mind

Watch her.

"What happened? Where's Seth?" Ame said snapping me into reality.

"You don't remember?"

"I was yelling at him then I turned smelled someone but then I was knocked out. Then I woke here with Connor and you." She said with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, we brought you back here. You were sweating and turning a little pale."

"Yeah, I don't feel so good either. My back feels like something is being cut out of it or something." She said with a lot of agony in her voice. Connor came back with a glass of water and gave it to her without even a glance at me. He kept his eyes locked Ame. As she drank I noticed something on her back that was a shade of blue and green mixed together.

"Ame could you turn around for a sec." she looked at me with a confused expression on her face, but then she shrugged and turned around. And with that Connor and I froze at the sight of a long blue and green thick line going up her back that looked like a branch with smaller lines going out from it. It ended right before it touched her shoulder blade. It frankly scared the shit out of me, but I only saw a blank expression on Connor's face.

Noticing are expressions she asked with worry in her tone "What? What's the matter?"

It was Connor who spoke. "You have something on your back."

"Well then take it off."

"I don't think we can." I said my voice flat and scared.

"What's happening to me?"

"We don't know." And right after the last word left my mouth Amethyst let out a cry and fell back ward and started to seize. And not like convulsions it was like you were being pulled up and down by your stomach. I was quick to react. I pulled her down on the floor and jumped on top of her trying to hold her down. Connor just stood there staring at her with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Connor, call Peg and then go find Seth! NOW!" With that he blinked and ran into the kitchen and I heard him dial a number but didn't hear what he was saying over Ame's screams of agony. I was stronger than her but was having trouble holding her down. All I could hope for was that Sam or one of the others heard her cry and came quick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Connor…**

We had dated for 6 months. I thought she was the one I was going to spend my life with. But the day I was going to ask her to marry me she turned me down. I know that we were only in high school but after about 5 years we stopped aging. I've been a werewolf or as we call it a shifter for 7 years. I was turned when I was only 11. A rogue in the area caught the scent of my blood. My dad had just beaten me again I was walking to the store to get some food when I felt eyes watching me. I started walking even faster. The freezing cold air stung my eyes and skin. I heard growling in the distance. Eyes peeked out from the darkness. They were golden with hunger in them. I starred into them which I now know was the dumbest thing to do. I started running. Which also was a dumb mistake. The store was just a couple feet in front of me I was running as fast as my legs would let me. Then I was knocked into the forest surrounding the small civilization. I tried to get up but I got hit again. Sharp pain ignited in my throat from where the wolf bit me. Blood flowed out of my throat. I reached for it and covered it with my hands to stopped the bleeding. Suddenly the animal appeared right in front of me. It was a brindled wolf. It was bigger than a normal wolf and wolves aren't even common in tis part of the Tri-Cities. It bared its fangs and ran towards me I closed my eyes and waited for death. But it never came. Instead I heard another growl. When I opened my eyes the brindled wolf was on the ground underneath a magnificent white wolf. It pinned the brindled wolf down and was looking directly in it eyes as if talking to it. The Brindled wolf showed the white wolf its throat and the white wolf got off of him slowly. The brindled wolf sat on its hind legs and growled at the white wolf when it came near me. I white wolf just stared at the other wolf at it took off. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and my hands couldn't put as much pressure on the wound. Then all I remember is waking up in a bed. When I opened my eyes there was an ebony woman standing over me. I reached and touched my throat and felt gauze there. Remembering what happened to me I jerked out of bed and landed on my feet gracefully. Then I noticed 3 guys standing around the room. The guy with small spikes in his hair everywhere that looked natural spoke up "What's your name?"

Ok sorry for the cliff hanger shit but I just wanted to get something up b4 summer ends cuz imma be busy which is unfortunate. Ok so the rest of the story is going to be posted soon enough so! Sorry if I didn't exactly follow the story lines but it just came to my mind. Ok so c yeah!


	6. Chapter 6

That thing on her back I have never seen before. A wolf never shows his emotions but I loved her so much that I was going to breakdown crying anytime. In my mind I was going over everything possible. I heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Peg here…..Hello" the voice was for the local private doctor. She was also the one who treated all the supernatural creatures that roamed here. I was snapped back to life and answered.

"Peg it's Amethyst!" I tried to sound calm but it wasn't convincing.

"Is she hurt?" she was doing a better job at keeping her calm then I was.

"Their at it again. She has a weird line on her back with sorta like vines coming out of it." There was a pause and finally she said " How long ago did she get this?"

" 'bout half an hour ago. " "ok Connor I'll be there. Don't let any male near her do you understand. And get Seth when she out of this her wolf isn't going to be happy"

The phone cut dead and. I then heard the backdoor open and his scent filled my nose. Seth . The one I was fighting with but losing in order to have the heart of Amethyst. "Devon!" and at that moment I knew what was happening to him and raced to where I left him. And sure enough there was Devon kissing her but he was pale white. He was trying to break free but she had a grip on him. Seth and 2 other members of the pack rushed over to him. They pulled him free and held Amethyst on the floor with Michael on top of her. Her face was covered with mixed colored veins. Mostly around her face. Her eyes were red, not her usual fudge brown I loved or her wolf yellow. Devon was on the other side of the room. He was breathing and had fear in his eyes. "No" I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**I stopped and just lay there. My head started hurting and with one huge burst of pain it was over. But it felt as if I had lost something deep down inside." Michael could you het off me?" His eyes were the color of gold but there was fear inside of them. "Oh, yeah. You sure your ok?" I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I feel alright." With that he gave a small nod and got off of me cautiously. When I tried to get up my legs were weak and I fell to the ground. Thinking back, a moment ago I felt like I could do anything. Brett came by my side and helped me to the couch. Then I noticed Devon with a blank expression on his face looking right at me. Before I could say anything my back erupted with pain and I screamed and lied back on the couch. To my surprise nobody came to my side. Then the rest of my body started hurting. My screams increase but the only person who moved now was Alexis. Theo grabbed her back and tears started running down her cheeks. Then I saw myself in the dark tv screen. My entire body was a wolf now. But how was that possible, I still felt my human body. Then just as I realized that, the feeling disappeared and it was all wolf. My head turned to Seth who was just staring. I bared my teeth an growled at him challenging him to do something. Why wasn't I in control? Yet why do I want to as well? All these questions rolled in my mind. "Can any of you get anything from her mind?" They all tried, I could feel them. My mind wasn't being blocked. "I'm here! I can sense you! Help me!" But even after I screamed it, they all shook their heads saying, "No." "Then her wolf is on control." My wolf hated the thought that he was going to try and control me. She (my wolf) lunged at him teeth bared and ready to grab his throat. But before I could reach him he changed himself and moved out of the way. I landed perfectly and turned just in time to doge his attack. Even I knew this was no time to let my wolf attack on its thought I was going to try to take over, but in my new mind I was having too much fun. She allowed my mind to blend in with hers and we fought as one. When Seth tried to attack from the front again, I moved to the right tail up and turned forward and bit into his back leg. The taste of his blood was in my mouth. The scent filled my nose as well. I felt so powerful I let go and moved away from him. He didn't even make a sound but I could tell it was hurting him. Just then a woman walked into the room. She was caramel colored woman with gold hair in short curls let out. "Oh my god! What happened?" Then I heard Connor explain. "Damn! Were to late she already had a taste of blood. And it's Seth which makes it a lot more worse." My eyes came back to the fight just when Seth tried to bite my front paw. His head was low so I used that as a launch pad to get behind him. My face was now facing is back but I just stood there. He turned slowly. When he faced me, our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat but I just stayed still. Pictures came rushing back to me. Different moments in time when we were together. My head started hurting, I wanted control back, all the bloodlust was going away. But my wolf wouldn't have it. She fought for me to stay by her side, in the end she won and I continues my attack. I ran towards the glass sliding doors where the others were. Connor, as I remembered his name, opened the door as the older woman commanded. I ran out with the white wolf right on my heels. This was my element The black of my fur would blend in perfectly with the black of night. The others like me started to figure this out. I would be the one to win this. I was sure of it. Secretly grinning in my mind I hid in the shadows waiting for the right time to attack.**


End file.
